Test of Love
by geelovekorea
Summary: Ryewook bertengkar dengan Yesung hanya karena sebuah boneka. Ryewook menganggap Yesungnya sudah tak lagi perhatian padanya. Bagaimana Yesung menyikapinya. Bad summary. Yewook couple. One shoot. warning. BL. DLDR. fail romance. typo(s). gaje bin abal. mind to review?


**Test of Love**

.

Main Cast :

Yewook couple (Yesung Super Junior x Ryewook Super Junior)

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance, failure angst.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD. DLDR.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Ryewook sedang kesal dengan Yesung. Mereka bertengkar semalam. Masalahnya, Yesung lupa membawakan boneka jerapah kesayangannya yang tempo hari sempat tertinggal di rumah Yesung saat Ryewook mengunjungi rumah Yesung akhir pekan lalu. Padahal Yuffe, nama boneka jerapah itu, adalah boneka kesayangan Ryewook, boneka pemberian Yesung di kencan pertama mereka dan diberi nama Yuffe. Kepanjangan dari Yesung Giraffe. Ryewook sangat menjaga dan selalu bersama dengan Yuffe. Yuffe selalu menemani setiap malamnya. Terutama ketika Ryewook harus terpisah dengan Yesung, entah karena dia yang sibuk dengan Super Junior M atau karena Yesung yang sibuk dengan Super Junior H, dan itu membuat Ryewook jadi tidak bisa lepas dari Yuffe. Dia tidak akan bisa tertidur lelap tanpa Yuffe-nya.

Yang membuat Ryewook semakin jengkel, Yesung tidak mau mengakui kalau Yuffe tertinggal di rumah Yesung. Padahal Ryewook ingat betul kalau terakhir kali dia tidur ditemani Yuffe sewaktu dia menginap di rumah Yesung.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Ryewook mendadak terserang insomnia. Ryewook jadi kesulitan tidur, tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak tanpa ditemani Yuffe. Dan itu berdampak dengan moodnya menjadi sangat buruk. Ryewook jadi uring-uringan. Kim Ryewook yang biasanya lembut kini mudah marah-marah atau tersinggung, terutama jika berhubungan dengan Yesung.

Ryewook dan Yesung pun seperti orang bermusuhan. Sudah beberapa hari mereka, Ryewook tepatnya, tidak saling bertegur sapa. Ryewook mendiamkan Yesung selama beberapa hari ini, tidak biasanya. Padahal biasanya Ryewook tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak bermanja-manja dengan Yesung, hyung kesayangannya yang juga menjabat sebagai namjachingunya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Ryewook nampak bersantai di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior, hari ini Ryewook sedang free job. Dia baru ada jadwal nanti malam untuk siaran di Sukira dengan Sungmin. Ryewook sedang menonton televisi saat Leeteuk, sang leader menghampirinya.

"Sedang nonton apa, Wookie-ah?" Leeteuk duduk di samping Ryewook yang terlihat tengah fokus menatap layar televisi. Padahal Ryewook hanya memandang dengan tatapan mata kosong. Leeteuk yang menyadari itu langsung beranjak mendekati dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Uh-oh, Teuki hyung? Kapan datang?" Ryewook terkejut saat menyadari Leeteuk sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya memang benar, kalau Ryewook sedari tadi hanya melamun saja.

"Sudah daritadi Saengi. Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku juga memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak mendengarku. Serius sekali. Apa yang kau tonton, eum?"

"Aniyo hyungie. Hanya sedang melihat 'I Love Lee Tae Ri', filmnya Bummie."

" Trus apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak beristirahat? Bukankah kau nanti malam ada jadwal dengan Minnie? Tidurlah dulu. Ini masih siang, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat." Leeteuk mengusap lembut rambut dark brown Ryewook. Menatap manik mata yang biasanya berbinar terang kini terlihat sayu. "Kau terlihat buruk. Aku tau, kau akhir-akhir ini terkena imsomnia. Kau tidurlah dulu Wookie, nanti kubangunkan jika sudah waktunya."

"Uuungh,,," Ryewook merentangkan tangan sambil meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Kemudian Ryewook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada hyung tertuanya. "Biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat hyung. Entah kenapa Wookie merasa lelah."

"Wah, manjanya kumat nae aegya." Goda Leeteuk. Ryewook hanya nyengir. "Chakkaman." Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryewook yang tadi tengah bersandar padanya, Ryewook menatap bingung.

Apa dia tidak boleh bersandar pada hyung tersayangnya? Biasanya Leeteuk tidak pernah menolak keinginan dongsaengnya? Memikirkan itu membuat Ryewook mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dia kesal. Moodnya yang sedang tidak bagus membuat dia jadi lebih sensitif dan mengira Leeteuk tidak mengijinkannya bersandar. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar saat menyadari ternyata Leeteuk hanya merubah posisi duduknya. Bukannya tidak mengijinkannya.

Leeteuk kini duduk lebih ke sudut sofa, memberi jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan tempat Ryewook berada. Leeteuk menepuk pahanya pelan, seolah memberi isyarat pada Ryewook untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Ryewook. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ryewook. Leeteuk melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryewook yang sesaat tadi terlihat kesal namun dalam sekajap berubah sumringah. Suasana hati Ryewook bisa terbaca dengan jelas lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Eternal magnae.

"Wookie, Hyung perhatikan, kamu sekarang sudah tidak terlihat bermanja-manja lagi dengan Sungie-mu itu ya?" ucap Leeteuk pelan sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Ryewook lembut, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang sepertinya sedang dibutuhkan Ryewook saat ini.

Ryewook yang tadi sempat memejamkan matanya karena menikmati usapan lembut Leeteuk di kepalanya itu langsung terbuka lebar. Ryewook sedikit kaget. Rupanya Leeteuk memperhatikan juga. Padahal Ryewook berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di hadapan hyungdeulnya karena Ryewook tak ingin permasalahan ini diketahui, terlebih kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu. Dia pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan, bertengkar hanya karena sebuah boneka.

Ryewook terdiam lama. Alisnya terlihat berkerut. Moodnya kembali buruk mendengar nama Yesung disebut. "Wookie sedang tak ingin dengan Sungie hyung." Ujar Ryewook lirih. Meski begitu, Leeteuk masih bisa mendengar semua ucapan Ryewook dengan sangat jelas. Sedikit berkerut heran dengan jawaban dongsaengnya. Sempat sesaat tangannya berhenti mengusap kepala Ryewook namun sedetik kemudian kembali bergerak lembut.

"Heum, jeongmal? Bukankah kau tak pernah bisa lepas dari Sungie, meski hanya untuk sehari saja. Kalau kalian harus terpaksa berpisah karena jadwal tour Super Junior M ataupun Super Junior H, kalian pasti akan terus-terusan berhubungan. Entah itu lewat skype, starcall, cyworld ataupun hanya telepon atau berkirim pesan singkat biasa. Waeyo baby? Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya? Apa ada yang belum sempat kau ceritakan pada hyungie, eoh?"

Ryewook melengos malas. Ryewook sadar betul, kalau dia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hyung tertuanya itu. Cepat atau lambat pasti Leeteuk akan tahu. Sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap ke arah Leeteuk dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut rata milik Leeteuk, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang lama tak dirasakannya disana. "Soalnya Sungie hyung belum membawakan Yuffe pulang hyung. Yuffe tertinggal di rumah Sungie hyung waktu Wookie menginap disana tempo hari, hyungie. Sungie hyung bilang, Yuffe tidak tertinggal disana. Padahal Hyungie tahu kalau Wookie tak bisa lepas dari Yuffe. Wookie harus tidur dengan Yuffe."

"Yee? Yuffe? Nuguya?"

"Yuffe itu boneka jerapah kesayangan Wookie, Hyungie. Itu boneka yang dibelikan Sungie hyung waktu kencan pertama kita dulu di Lotte World."

"Ooh…" Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukan tanda mengerti. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Wookie yang lupa?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan supaya Ryewook tidak marah.

"Teuki hyung, menyalahkan Wookie? Tidak percaya Wookie? Wookie yakin kok." Ryewook langsung terduduk mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Leeteuk, menatap wajah _angelic_ Leeteuk. Leeteuk hyung tersenyum lembut, mengusap puncak kepala Ryewook dengan sabar.

"Bukan seperti itu, Aegya. Hyung hanya mencoba kemungkinan lain. Barangkali cuma salah paham. Wookie dan Sungie kan sudah lama berpacaran ne? Kalian sudah saling mengenal dan dekat sejak kita semua debut, bahkan dari semenjak kita masih sma-sama jadi trainee SM. Masa sekarang berjauhan seperti ini? Mencari orang yang bisa mengerti dan perhatian seperti Sungie itu tidak gampang lho." Ryewook diam saja.

.

.

Dua minggu berselang, Ryewook sedang sendirian di dorm. Member Super Junior lainnya sedang keluar. Hari ini mereka _free job_ dan Ryewook yang tidak memiliki rencana bepergian memilih tinggal di dorm. Biasanya jika mereka sedang _free_ seperti ini, Yesung akan mengajaknya keluar. Entah itu hanya sekedar berputar-putar Korea dengan mobil pribadi Yesung atau mengajak Ryewook mengunjungi suatu tempat, seperti Lotte World atau pulang ke rumah Ryewook atau rumah Yesung. Pokoknya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian yang sangat sulit mereka dapatkan, mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu mereka sebaik mungkin.

Sekarang Ryewook merasa kesepian dan kehilangan. Dia merindukan Yesung. Rindu suara baritone milik Yesung. Rindu manik mata hitam kelam milik Yesung. Rindu rambut halus milik Yesung. Rindu aroma wangi mint yang dari tubuh Yesung. Rindu belaian lembutnya. Rindu pelukannya. Rindu bibir tebal yang selalu mencium bibir mungil yang _kissable_ miliknya. Ryewook merindukan semua yang ada di Yesung.

Apa hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir begitu saja? Tanpa sadar, dari sudut mata Ryewook mengalir cairan bening yang menysuri kedua pipi chubbynya. Semua kenangan manis akan dirinya dengan Yesung terbayang begitu saja, berkelebat dalam benaknya. Ryewook ingat betul, bagaimana Yesung selalu memperhatikannya, selalu mengingatkannya, mulai dari hal kecil atau sepele sekalipun. Yesung selalu memberikan seluruhnya untuk Ryewook. Baru kali ini saja berbeda. Apa jangan-jangan Yesung sudah bosan dengannya yang selalu manja dan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan? Atau jangan-jangan Yesung sudah memiliki namja atau yeoja lain diluar sana jadi sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi? Pikiran buruk kembali membayangi Ryewook.

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menghela nafas panjang. Tidak, tidak. Yesung tidak mungkin berbuat sampai sejauh itu, tidak mungkin Yesung tega padanya. Berusaha menjauhkan segala pikiran buruk tentang namjachingunya. Dia masih sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia hanya sedang kesal pada Yesungnya. Dengan kasar, Ryewook menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik merapikan kamar mereka dan kandang Ddangkoma dari pada melamun dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Ryewook mulai sibuk kamarnya, mulai dari kandang Ddangkoma. Menggunakan penghisap debu untuk membersihkan tempat tidurnya dan Yesung. Ketika akan membersihkan tepian tempat tidur yang menempel dengan dinding kamarnya, Ryewook dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menggeser tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sangat berdebu dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Berusaha meraih sudut itu menggunakan penghisap debu.

Eh, ujung penghisap debunya menyentuh sesuatu. Ryewook berusaha meraih benda itu.

Nah, dapat!

Omo, Ryewook terkejut saat melihatnya. Benda itulah yang dicarinya selama ini. Yuffe, boneka jerapah kesayangannya. Kenapa ada disitu?

Ryewook membersihkan debu yang menempel pada Yufffe sambil mengingat-ingat.

Ah, kini Ryewook ingat! Waktu itu, setibanya di dorm sepulang dari rumah Yesung, dia tidak sempat merapikan barang-barang bawaanya. Ryewook hanya meletakkan semua barangnya begitu saja di kamarnya, bahkan Yuffe dilemparnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya,begitu juga dengan Yesung yang meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar. Karena saat itu, Ryewook dan Yesung sudah ditunggu untuk rehersal dengan member lain untuk perform keesokan harinya.

Ryewook dan member lainnya pulang ke Dorm sangat larut. Ryewook yang memang sudah sangat lelah karena habis melakukan perjalanan dengan Yesung yang dilanjut dengan rehersal, langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Rupanya tanpa sadar, Ryewook mendorong Yuffe yang berada disudut tempat tidur dan Ryewook sendiri langsung tertidur tanpa memeluk Yuffe.

Berarti selama ini Ryewook salah, karena sudah menuduh Yesung yang tidak mau mengambil Yuffe di rumah Yesung. Bukannya tidak mau mengambilkannya tapi memang tidak ada di rumah Yesung. Aduh, paboya namja. Pantas saja Yesung, nampak marah waktu Ryewook bilang Yesung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Ryewook berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung. Ia tidak mau kehilangan namjachingunya. Dia sangat menyayangi Yesung dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Ryewook tampak gusar di kamarnya. Beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dengan ponsel miliknya berada dalam genggamannya. Ryewook ingin menghubungi Yesung untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan namjachingunya kini tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Ryewook takut Yesung benar-benar akan marah padanya dan tidak mau memaafkannya. Meski Ryewook sudah bersiap-siap kecewa jika Yesung balik marah padanya dan tidak mau memafkannya tapi Ryewook belum siap akan hal itu.

Ryewook sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Berarti apa yang Leeteuk katakan kemarin benar. Ryewook semakin merasa bersalah. Ryewook mengaku bersalah dan mau minta maaf.

Tanpa sadar, Ryewook berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ryewook sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan memasuki dorm mereka.

.

.

Yesung.

.

Yesung diam saja melihat Ryewook. Tangannya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya, namun apa itu tidak terlihat jelas. Karena tertutup oleh badan Yesung.

"Sungie hyungie, Wookie minta maaf. Sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak dan berpikiran buruk pada Sungie hyung. Wookie yang salah. Ternyata Yuffe ada di bawah kolong tempat tidur Wookie, baru saja Wookie temukan." Kata Ryewook penuh perasaan sambil menunjukkan Yuffe. Ryewook menunggu reaksi Yesung tapi Yesung hanya diam.

.

.

"Sungie hyung. Hyungie marah?" Ryewook bertanya ragu-ragu. "Hyungie masih sayang Wookie kan? Hyungie masih mau jadi namjachingunya Wookie kan? Hiks. Hyungie belum punya namja atau yeoja lain kan? Hiks." Ryewook mulai menangis. Hatinya merasa sakit saat menanyakan hal itu pada Yesung. Rasa takut yang tadi sempat dihilangkannya, saat ini muncul kembali karena tidak melihat respon dari Yesung. Ryewook merasa sangat menyesal. Berharap semua itu tidak terjadi. Sangat berharap kalau Yesung masih sepenuhnya miliknya.

Yesung masih saja terdiam melihat tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar, menahan tangis.

"W-wookie kangen Hyungie. Hiks. Hiks. Bogoshippo Hyungie. Hiks. Hiks." Ryewook akhirnya mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ryewook memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat dia mulai menangis. Ryewook ingin melihat reaksi dari Yesung. Berharap Yesung akan memeluknya dan memanggilnya 'baby' sambil mengusap punggungnya lembut, seperti biasanya jika Ryewook sedang menangis. Sangat berharap Yesung akan melakukan hal itu.

.

.

Datar. Wajah Yesung terlihat sangat datar, tidak ada ekspresi tergambarkan sama sekali disana. Wajah Ryewook yang sudah sangat basah karena air mata menatap lurus wajah tegas Yesung, menatap obsidian coklat gelap milik Yesung. Berusaha menyampaikan ucapan maaf dan perasaan rindunya.

Nihil.

Yesung tetap tak bergeming, tidak bergerak. Bahkan untuk sesentipun. Membuat hati Ryewook mencelos. Pupus sudah harapannya. Meremas dada kirinya kencang. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Sakit.

Ryewook membalikkan tubuhnya. Ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ingin menelungkup di tempat tidurnya. Ingin menangis sepuasya. Ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya disana. Merasa semua sudah berakhir. Yesungnya sudah bukan lagi jadi miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, tangannya semakin meremas dadanya, tangisnya semakin kencang.

Ryewook melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan terseok. Seolah kehabisan tenaga. Tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melemas membuatnya hampir terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

Greb.

.

.

Belum sampai tubuh Ryewook menyentuh lantai dingin, sebuah lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Lengan yang kini melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Lengan kokoh yang sangat Ryewook tahu siapa pemiliknya. Orang yang sangat Ryewook ingat betul.

"Ssssh, uljima baby. Uljima."

Suara itu, suara yang sangat diharapkan Ryewook sedari tadi. Panggilan yang sangat diharapkan Ryewook. Belum pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini mendengar panggilan itu. Yesungnya. Yesung masih milliknya.

Yesung menangkap tubuh mungil Ryewook yang hampir terjatuh itu dengan lengan kekarnya. Memeluknya kencang dari belakang. Menyurukan kepalanya di sela leher Ryewook. Dapat dirasakan hembusan nafas Yesung yang menerpa lehernya. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung yang masuk kedalam indra penciuman Ryewook, aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

"H-hyungie. Hiks. Sungie hyung. Hiks."

"Ne baby. Hyungie disini. Uljima ne. Uljima baby."

"Huhuhuuu. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." tangis Ryewook semakin pecah mendengar suara baritone lembut Yesung. Yesung melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Ryewook untuk menghadap kepadanya. Menangkup wajah imut Ryewook yang penuh air mata. Mengusap lembut pipi chubby Ryewook untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang masih setia menghiasi wajah Ryewook. Tersenyum lembut.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dan melekatkan bibir tebalnya di kening Ryewook. Mengecup lembut kening Ryewook. Seolah mendapatkan ketenangan untuk Ryewook, tangisnya pun berhenti. Bahkan Ryewook kini tengah memejamkan matanya, meresapi perasaan yang tersalurkan melalui ciuman itu. Hangat. Kehangatan yang menyebar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Ryewook. Rasa yang beberapa hari ini tidak Ryewook rasakan karena kesalahannya.

Yesung yang menyadari tangis Ryewook telah reda, melepaskan ciuman itu dan beralih menatap wajah mungil Ryewook. Mengusap jejak air mata yang masih setia menghiasi dengan sebelah tangannya. "Uljima baby. Mianhe ne. Mianhe. Hyung juga merindukanmu. Bogoshippoyo. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo."

Ryewook pun kembali memeluk tubuh Yesung yang dibalas usapan lembut dari Yesung di punggungnya. Saat Ryewook tengah memeluk Yesung, dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di balik punggung Yesung. Ryewook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang tubuh Yesung untuk mencari tahu. Yesung yang menyadari gerakan namjachingunya langsung membawa salah satu tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang sesuatu di hadapan mereka berdua. Nampak sebuah boneka jerapah yang serupa dengan milik Ryewook di tangan Yesung.

"I-ini Yuffe?" Ryewook terkejut melihat boneka yang ada di tangan Yesung. Dia mengira Yesung mengambil Yuffe-nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Sempat terlintas pikiran kalau Yesung akan membuang Yuffe karena sudah membuat mereka bertengkar beberapa saat lalu. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ryewook sadar kalau itu bukan Yuffe karena Yuffe memiliki corak kulit yang lebih gelap dan boneka yang dibawa Yesung terlihat masih baru meski terlihat sedikit kumal. "Ini bukan Yuffe. Hyungie?"

Kini Yesung yang terlihat salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya. Menyengir. "Hehe. Mian baby. Karena tempo hari kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa Yuffe. Itu mebuatku khawatir. Jadi aku cari saja boneka yang serupa dengan Yuffe itu. Aku bahkan mendatangi toko yang sama dimana kita membeli Yuffe tapi sayangnya stok di toko itu sudah habis. Aku bahkan mencari di beberapa toko di seluruh Seoul, mencari boneka jerapah yang sama seperti Yuffe. Tapi ternyata tak semudah yang kubayangkan karena ternyata tak ada satupun toko yang masih mempunyai boneka jerapah itu. Boneka itu sudah lama sekali tidak diproduksi. Aku bahkan sampai mencari dimana pabrik pembuat boneka jerapah itu yang ternyata ada di daerah Daegu dan ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Nihil. Disaat aku hampir menyerah, aku melihat ada sebuah toko kecil yang tak jauh dari pabrik itu. Disana dipajang boneka jerapah seperti Yuffe. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membelinya. Awalnya pemilik toko tidak mengijinkanku untuk membelinya karena itu untuk koleksinya, terlebih boneka jerapah itu merupakan boneka pilihan mendiang istrinya. Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang akhirnya pemilik toko bersedia melepaskan bonekanya untukmu baby." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryewook menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tak percaya kalau Yesung akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Dia semakin merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena sudah menyusahkan Yesungnya. Bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk selama ini. Akhirnya Ryewook tahu alasan kenapa Yesung jarang terlihat di Dorm akhir-akhir ini.

Ryewook kembali menangis. Tangan mungilnya meraih boneka jerapah di tangan Yesung. Yesung yang melihat Ryewook menangis menatapnya kebingungan. "Baby, kenapa menangis? Uljima. Mianhe. Aku bukannya menanggap sepele Yuffe tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ini. Aku tak sanggup jika harus didiamkan olehmu. Mianhe ne." Yesung kembali mengusap lembut airmata Ryewook. "Jika kau tak suka dengan boneka jerapah yang ini biar aku buang saja. Lagipula Yuffe sudah ditemukan jadi boneka ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

Yesung meraih Yuffe yang tadi sempat terjatuh di lantai dan memberikannya pada Ryewook. Saat itu Yesung sadar kalau ada yang berbeda dengan boneka jerapah yang tadi dibawanya dengan boneka jerapah yang dimiliki Ryewook. Pantas saja Ryewook langsung tahu kalau yang dibawanya itu bukanlah Yuffe-nya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Yesung mengambil boneka jerapah yang baru dan menyerahkan Yuffe pada Ryewook. "Ah, paboya namja. Ternyata boneka ini tidak sama persis dengan Yuffe. Mianhe baby. Aku tak tahu kalau warna sedikit berbeda dengan Yuffe. Boneka ini kubuang saja."

Belum sempat Yesung melangkah lebih jauh untuk membuang boneka jerapah itu, Ryewook meraih tangan Yesung yang lain. Mencegah Yesung untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Andwe. Jangan buang boneka itu."

"Eh?"

Ryewook mengambil boneka jerapah yang ada di tangan Yesung. Kini di tangan Yesung ada dua boneka jerapah. Yuffe dan boneka jerapah yang baru saja dibawa Yesung. Ryewook memeluk erat kedua boneka jerapah itu. Ryewook tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali. Kali ini Yesung yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah Ryewook. Dia bingung melihat reaksi Ryewook yang sepertinya tidak marah karena dia berusaha mencari pengganti Yuffe. Malah Ryewook mencegahnya untuk membuangnya.

"Jangan buang boneka ini ne. Wookie menyukainya." Terang Ryewook saat mengetahui ekspresi Yesung. Ryewook kembali menghambur kepelukan Yesung masih dengan kedua bonekanya itu di kedua tangannya. Satu tangan memegang satu boneka jerapah. "Gomawo Hyungie. Jeongmal gomawoyo Sungie hyungie. Mianhe." Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Ryewook.

"Jadi Wookie tidak marah pada Hyungie karena berusaha mau mengganti Yuffe dengan boneka lain?"

Dapat dirasakan Yesung sebuah gelengan kecil di dadanya yang membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Yesung pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyesap aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Ryewook yang dirindukannya.

"Jadi Hyungie memaafkan Wookie?" Tanya Ryewook masih dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Nde. Asal Wookie janji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi ne." Jawab Yesung. Ryewook mengangguk.

"Yaksok. Wookie janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Keduanya tertawa. Mereka senang bisa bersama kembali dan tidak kehilangan namjachingunya hanya karena sebuah boneka. Pelajaran berharga bagi mereka. Dengan begini, mereka telah lolos dari ujian yang diberikan peri cinta pada mereka. Mereka berhak menuju ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dengan ujian yang lebih sulit lagi. Tapi selama mereka meyakini besarnya cinta yang mereka miliki, seberat dan sebesar apapun ujian akan mereka hadapi nantinya pasti akan dengan sangat mudah mereka lalui bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog:

"Wookie, kenapa boneka yang ini tidak boleh kubuang? Kan Yuffe sudah ketemu."

"Anni. Ini akan jadi namjachingunya Yuffe. Siapa tau nanti mereka akan melahirkan boneka anak jerapah. Jadi aku bisa punya banyak boneka jerapah tanpa harus membelinya. Woffe. Aku beri nama Woffe saja ne. Yuffe, perkenalkan dia Woffe, hoobaemu. Woffe, ini Yuffe, sunbaemu. Kalian jangan nakal ne. Harus saling menjaga. Jangan merepotkan umma seperti kemarin ne."

Ryewook berceloteh riang saat mereka berada di kamarnya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mellihat tingkah aneh namjachingunya.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

Kali ini author muncul langsung dengan dua cerita one shoot gaje bin abal dalam satu malam. Fict ini sebetulnya sudah ada di draft tapi karena idenya macet jadinya dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja di draft selama berminggu-minggu padahal tinggal endingnya saja. Jadi pasti akan terasa aneh di endingnya. *bow*

Mian, udah bikin kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

so,,author berterimakasih banget semuanya. Juga wat para siders2 yg udah mau mampir n baca ff ak.

Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
